Auberge Italienne
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Quelque part, sur la côte italiene. UA.


Yo !

Ce pairing, je l'ai envisagé pour la première fois en lisant 60 kilomètres par heure, de Liuanne, et depuis j'ai envie d'écrire dessus. C'est tout simple, et je crois que cette histoire vient aussi de mon envie d'été et d'Italie.

Bonne lecture !

Auberge Italienne

Elle doit bien avoir vingt ans, mais elle a un peu l'air d'une gamine avec son sourire immense et ses pansements plein le corps. Marinette la regarde par-dessus son ordinateur. Elle se dit qu'elle devrait se mettre à écrire directement sur son ordinateur, mais elle aime tellement ça, le bruit de son stylo sur le papier, et puis l'odeur de ses carnets.

Marinette cherche des mots pour la décrire, c'est pas quelque chose qu'elle voudrait forcément publier, ça, mais juste des phrases pour elle, pour sa mémoire quand elle sera vieille. Quand elle y pense, ça lui fait peur, de se dire qu'il ne restera rien de maintenant, de sa vie, de sa jeunesse, rien que ce qu'elle veut bien écrire. Et ça la pousse à tout noter, des journaux intimes elle en a depuis qu'elle est en âge de tenir un crayon, illustrés, descriptifs, sous forme de notes … Son seul écouteur se met à chanter _La jeune fille aux fleurs_ et elle ne peut rien que de murmurer les paroles en chœur.

.

Assise à une table lumineuse, juste sous une fenêtre aux rideaux bleus, une jeune femme se tient. Elle a dans le regard quelque chose de mature, qui fait penser à Alix qu'elle a quelque chose comme la trentaine, malgré sa peau neuve. Elle est sublime, avec ses cheveux noirs fins comme des fils de soie, son sourire aussi délicat que des pétales de cerisier japonais, sa peau blanche … Merde, elle a l'air de sortir d'un rêve, d'un conte de fées, quelque chose comme ça. Elle tape rapidement sur son ordinateur et Alix se demande de quoi il peut bien retourner, mais n'ose pas vraiment demander. À la vérité, depuis ses nombreuses années par l'Europe et le monde, elle a bien progressé en langues étrangères – elle peut même formuler une phrase correcte en Polonais – mais les jolies filles ont toujours cette faculté incroyable à l'impressionner. Elle rit amèrement, déçue d'elle-même. Si Kim était là, nul doute qu'il lui ficherait un coup dans l'épaule pour la pousser vers la charmante brune. Mais il est rentré en France il y a de ça dix longs mois, et elle a à peine de ses nouvelles.

Et puis là, Alix reconnaît quelque chose. Un mot, une sonorité, et elle se retourne vers la fille à l'ordinateur qui chantonne d'une voix fluette. Merde alors, elle est Française.

Pour la rousse, c'est presque un coup d'épaule de Kim, alors bon, elle fléchit un peu les genoux, rien que pour sentir la pression de ses rollers sur ses tibias, et elle roule vers la table près de la fenêtre.

.

« Ça alors ! Vous êtes française ? »

Marinette sursaute presque, manque de renverser son café mais le rattrape à temps, faisant tout de même chuter sa cuillère, elle va pour la ramasser au même moment que la fausse gamine, elles se cognent la tête, elles se relèvent, Marinette entend sa musique s'arrêter, se rend compte qu'elle vient de fermer sans faire exprès son ordinateur, qu'elle n'a pas sauvegardé, la jolie gosse d'en face se marre et merde, elle n'a jamais autant maudit sa maladresse naturelle. Finalement, elle appuie tout son poids sur son dossier – Dieu merci, elle ne tombe pas – et pousse un lourd soupir. Elle sourit tout de même.

« Oui. Je t'en prie, enfin, je vous prie de, non, je vous en prie, si vous me voulez – non, c'est pas ça, si vous m'en voulez, non, si vous voulez vous pouvez –

—M'asseoir ? »

Alix sourit, parce que visiblement, elle n'est pas la seule à être embarrassée. Ou alors l'autre souffre de problèmes psychomoteurs, ce qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'être le cas quand elle avait commandé son café – non, Alix ne l'avait pas observée : juste regardée.

Marinette lui rend son sourire, heureuse. Elle ne l'a pas fait fuir, et c'est assez incroyable en soi.

« Vous écriviez quoi ?

—Oh, rien de sensationnel, un papier vite imprimé, vite lu, vite oublié. Mais bon !

—Vous êtes journaliste ? »

Marinette rougit, parce qu'elle a envie d'en parler, bien sûr, mais elle a bien trop peur d'y passer des heures et puis d'oublier, d'oublier combien elle-même a envie d'en savoir sur son étrange vis-à-vis. Alors elle fait juste oui de la tête.

« C'est trop cool ! C'est quoi, comme genre d'article ? J'dois te dire que j'y connais rien. »

La brune faillit sursauter, prise de court par le tutoiement, mais s'empêcha cette fois de rougir. Elle avait besoin de s'occuper les mains, et pour se donner contenance ouvrit la grande fenêtre. Elle se rassit, notant les yeux fixés sur elle.

« Je suis chroniqueuse. Pour ELLE. Enfin, c'est plus une période d'essai, quelque chose comme ça.

—Et tu travailles depuis ici ? ELLE, c'est publié en France, pas vrai ?

—En fait, je fais des chroniques de voyage.

—Aventurière ?

—J'ai pas vraiment choisi. C'est plus agréable que je ne pensais, en fait. Je voulais être chroniqueuse mode, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça. Ils m'ont proposé ça, et j'ai dit oui.

—Je vois. Ça fait combien de temps ? Que t'es sur les routes.

—Trois mois. »

Alix sourit doucement, parce qu'elle sait ce que ça fait. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aime pas la France, mais c'est tellement mieux d'être partout. Son regard coule sur la peau de Marinette.

« C'est le plus dur. La première saison. Après, on sent l'air se rafraîchir ou se réchauffer, on voit les fleurs pousser ou bien les fruits, les feuilles tomber, et on se rend compte que c'est chez nous aussi, ici. Oh, ici, ça n'est rien de précis. Juste, le voyage, tu vois ? »

Marinette acquiesce et puis montre du doigt son paquet de cigarette.

« Je peux ? »

Alix fait oui de la tête, elle se sent un peu bête, elle aurait dû le remarquer dès le début à quel point cette fille est parisienne jusqu'aux pointes de ses cheveux. Elle est magnifique, quand elle allume sa cigarette, et Alix ne peut pas se retenir de la prendre en photo. Marinette relève la tête au clic significatif, manque à nouveau de renverser son café, mais elle n'a le temps de rien dire.

« Au fait, tu t'appelles comment ?

—Marinette.

—Waouh ! On fait difficilement plus franchouillard ! »

Marinette ne sait pas trop comment le prendre, mais comme l'autre rit avec tant de franchise, elle se dit que c'est plutôt bien.

« Moi, c'est Alix.

—Joli nom. »

C'est le tour d'Alix de rougir, et ça contamine Marinette à qui les mots ont échappé. Elle change de sujet.

« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à Piombino ?

—Mes rollers. Non, rien de spécial. Je voulais voir l'Italie depuis longtemps, de Turin j'ai rejoint la côte, et me voilà ici.

—Tu voyages depuis … ?

—Presque deux ans. Ça a commencé connement, un peu comme tout j'imagine, ça a commencé à Paris, avec un défi comme tous les autres. On se demandait jusqu'où on pouvait aller, avec nos jambes, et de là … »

Marinette l'écoute parler, son visage s'illumine quand elle raconte, elle se souvient et bon dieu ce qu'elle est jolie sans même faire exprès, sans vouloir, juste avec toute l'énergie qu'elle respire. Quelque chose d'inné et de chaud, une sincérité, juste là.

.

Le lendemain, le surlendemain, et puis tous les jours qui suivent pendant une semaine, elles se retrouvent à la même table de petit déjeuner, celle à la fenêtre ouverte pour pouvoir fumer, avec le soleil pas trop loin qui descend sur leur peau à toutes les deux. Elles se racontent des choses, simplement, plus ? Aucune des deux n'ose, un contact, c'est interdit, une proposition ? inenvisageable, sauf dans les rêveries qui les prennent le soir venu. Elles se plaisent, c'est certain, mais c'est une attirance abstraite, à laquelle on ne donnera pas suite.

Ça, c'est ce dont Alix essaie de se convaincre, en enfilant ses rollers ce matin-là. Mais la vérité, c'est qu'elle aurait voulu, c'est qu'elle voudrait qu'il y aie une suite, et pas que ça s'arrête comme ça « Salut, bon voyage », des au revoir classiques comme elle en vit presque tous les jours, dans les auberges comme celle-ci, pleines de voyageurs. Elle soupire, rajuste ses protections, mets même un casque : la route sera dure, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle rejoigne les sentiers piétons. Elle a une carte bourrée d'annotations dans la poche de droite, elle sait exactement où elle va et comment. Oh, elle se détournera de la voie tracée cent fois par heure, mais elle sait par où passer si elle n'a plus d'inspiration ou se trouve bloquée par un bras de mer, un fleuve sans pont.

Son sac est lourd sur son dos, et c'est la boule au ventre qu'elle descend les escaliers. Marinette est déjà là, et Alix se demande si elle est comme ça tous les matins, à regarder la grande prairie, le petit bois, les rares gens qui passent. C'est drôle, certains portent des gilets, il est tôt et l'herbe est encore fraîche de la nuit. Elle voudrait que Marinette garde cet air doux pour toujours mais immanquablement, la brune reconnaît le bruit de ses roues, se tourne vers elle et son visage se décompose. Alix s'arrête par le bar, sans quitter son amie des yeux demande un café glacé, et puis s'approche de sa table, lentement, lentement.

« Tu t'en vas ? »

La question est rhétorique, bien entendu. Alix ne prend jamais de sac, juste une ceinture à poches, et puis ses cheveux sont toujours libres. Mais Marinette veut l'entendre de sa bouche, sans quoi elle restera tous les matins des heures à cette table, juste à attendre qu'Alix arrive.

« Oui. Je descend encore un peu vers le Sud.

—Tu vas où, exactement ?

—J'sais pas. J'vais juste longer la côte, encore. J'aime bien.

—Je vois. La semaine prochaine, je vais passer quelque jours à l'île d'Elbe … Mais le cinq du mois prochain, je me dirigerai vers Rome. Une lectrice m'a conseillé la ville d'Ostie, et particulièrement le coucher de soleil à l'embouchure du Tibre, je voudrais bien lui faire quelque chose comme une « dédicace ». »

Alix sourit de toutes ses dents, incapable de parole. Il n'y a pas eu de question mais la réponse est oui, oui elle sera là, le cinq, au coucher du soleil d'Ostie.

« Je vais y aller, avant qu'il fasse trop chaud. Ça sera impossible d'avancer vite entre midi et deux.

—Au revoir, Alix. Ah ! Avant que je n'oublie ! »

Marinette se pince les lèvres, presque, on dirait que ça lui a échappé. Mais c'est bien ce qu'elle voulait dire, elle se reprend, et attrape dans son sac un magazine à la couverture ensoleillée, qu'elle fiche dans les mains d'Alix.

« Voilà, je pense pas que ça soit ton genre de lecture mais, ça te concerne un peu, alors, je te voulais, non, je ne voulais pas t'embrasser, pardon ! Si, si, mais non, je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser, mais je pense quand même que c'est mieux que tu l'aies. »

Alix fronce les sourcils avant de partir d'un rire enfantin. Elle serre le magazine contre elle, elle n'ose pas l'ouvrir encore, qu'est-ce qui y est écrit sur elle ? Elle renonce à embrasser la joue de Marinette – elles ne l'ont jamais fait, et puis ça fait un peu trop « fille » pour elle – et lui passe simplement la main dans les cheveux, glissant un « Salut ! » avant de s'enfuir à toutes roues.

À peine elle a fait vingt mètre, elle ouvre le « ELLE ». Le sommaire, le sommaire … Ah ! « Chroniques d'un globetrotteuse chic », ça doit être ça. Alix se dit que ça n'est certainement pas Marinette qui a choisi un nom si stupide et orgueilleux. Elle se rend à la bonne page, le titre l'interpelle déjà. _L'Autre Voyageuse._

Sérieusement ?

Elle lit en diagonale, de toute façon elle relira tout bien plus tard, là elle veut juste savoir.

« _Elle a de jolis yeux et sa peau porte les couleurs du voyage. Elle attrape le regard et je me dis 'Voilà comme sont les gens d'ici, ils sont beaux et pleins de soleil', puis elle me parle. Elle est française, parisienne, brillante, elle vient de là-bas mais elle est chez elle sur les routes. Elle me sourit, et je sais que je suis déjà un peu amoureuse d'elle._ »

Alix rougit, elle se sent sourire, elle voudrait bien faire demi-tour, ne pas partir, ne pas gâcher ce temps précieux, mais elle continue sa route. C'est plus joli, d'attendre. Le cinq … Dans dix-neuf jours, dans moins de trois semaines elles verront. Peut-être, oui, peut-être elle se seront oubliées et elles se retrouveront comme on retrouve de vieux amours de vacance, mi-indifférence, mi-déception que plus rien ne s'allume. Ou peut-être qu'elles se seront manquées, et elles pourront se regarder dans les yeux pour êtres certaines que oui, ça vaut le coup d'essayer.

.

.

Voilà ! Je laisse une fin ouverte, même si j'ai déjà mon idée, parce que je préfère laisser le choix, à vous, et à moi. J'aime bien imaginer la suite de plein de manières différentes.

Ciao ! L'Italie, c'est le bien ! (Les voyages aussi, voyagez mes amis !)


End file.
